dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Honoka Akimoto
was a Minecraftian Ministry of Culture activist who was known for one of the founders of Minecraftia High School and University. Her work on the school revolutionized Kozankyo for much of the 20th century. Akimoto was born to a South Korean mother and a Japanese father living in Minecraftia in Rockton, Daiyashin. She spoke Korean to her family for much of her childhood and was mostly educated in Japanese. She began learning English after moving to Kozankyo at the age of five. While attending Emenbee Elementary and Junior High School during her time in Kozankyo, she met her future husband Soichirou Kishimizu and fellow friend Tsumugi Chikami. During college at the University of Eastern Minecraftia in Kinmyou, Pohatosin, she discussed a collaboration with Kishimizu and Chikami about giving Kozankyo a better education. In 1926, she co-founded Minecraftia High School and University which went on to become a huge success. For the next three decades, more than 5,000 students enrolled at both schools. Life Early years Akimoto began her life as the oldest of three children on September 24, 1901, in Rockton, Daiyashin to a South Korean mother and a Japanese father, both of which were immigrants to Minecraftia. She grew up speaking Korean and Japanese to her family. She has two younger brothers, born in 1903 and 1906 respectively. Her family moved to Kozankyo when she was five, where she began learning English. When she enrolled at Emenbee Elementary and Junior High School, she met her future husband Soichirou Kishimizu and fellow friend Tsumugi Chikami. Early career Akimoto displayed a talent for ballet as early as second grade and began performing at the Minecraftia Opera House as an actress. During her career, she won numerous awards and even won prom queen during her third year of high school over a very elaborately-designed gown that she, Kishimizu, and Chikami designed. The gown was donated to the Minecraftia Art Museum a decade later. After graduating, she and Kishimizu attended the University of Eastern Minecraftia in Kinmyou, Pohatosin and even joined the Minecraftia Philharmonic Orchestra. After graduating the University of Eastern Minecraftia with a major in politics, she, Kishimizu, and Chikami returned to Kozankyo and got a job at the Minecraftian Ministry of Culture. She left the Minecraftia Philharmonic Orchestra and joined the Ministry of Education. Alongside Kishimizu, Chikami, as well as Chikami's new boyfriend Kenta Kazami, they founded Minecraftia High School and University, which went on to become a success. In 1927, she and Kishimizu got married and had a daughter the following year. After getting married, the Ministry of Culture began calling her , even though she still prefers to be called by her maiden name. Death Akimoto died of natural causes in her home on March 18, 1996, at 5:44 PM EMDT. She was succeeded by her husband, only daughter, and three grandchildren. Quotes Category:People Category:1901 births Category:1901 Category:1996 deaths Category:Minecraftia Category:People from Rockton, Daiyashin Category:People from Kozankyo Category:Minecraftian ballet dancers Category:Minecraftian drama actors Category:Minecraftian people of Korean descent Category:Minecraftian people of Japanese descent Category:Emenbee Elementary and Junior High School alumni Category:University of Eastern Minecraftia alumni Category:1900s Category:Fictional Libra-zodiac people